wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinta
Shinta is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Not including Table Tennis, he is one of the best players with 3 pro class sports. In Swordplay, Shinta has a level of 1421+, putting him in Pro Class (the 6th best player). He strikes extremely often. He is the Boss of level 16 in Swordplay Showdown. He is very defensive and strikes often. In Table Tennis, he is the last player in the 200 mark, he isn't very good at level 296+. In Basketball, he's in Pro Class, at level 1061+, and he has Gabriele and Barbara with him. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 38th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shinta '''is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His level in all sports is above 285 and below 1440. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * You can earn his badge for making '''10 edits on "Japanese Miis" articles. * He is one of the very few Male CPU Miis to have absolutely no facial hair, features, or glasses at all, just like Greg and Theo. * He's Japanese. * Excluding Table Tennis, He's the pro at all sports. Gallery ShintaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Shinta, as seen in the portrait Shinta Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Shinta in Swordplay Duel Shinta.png|Shinta as the level 16 Boss in Swordplay Showdown S-R-S Miis.jpg|Shinta in the right Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_072007.jpg|Shinta in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073714.jpg|Shinta and his teammates Barbara and Gabriele in Basketball IMG_0089.JPG|Shinta about to play a Table Tennis match Smile.jpg|Shinta smiling with Miyu, Elisa, Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, and Victor 15319551065781116136421.jpg IMG_0589.JPG|Shinta playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0711.JPG|Shinta swordfighting at Dusk IMG_0774.JPG|Shinta swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (37).png|Shinta (left). in Cycling 2018-10-01 (58).png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takumi, Shinta, and Rachel participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Sandra, Fumiko, and Shinta participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Ren, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Badge-19-2.png 2018-11-15 (84).png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Flag Fracas with Luca as the referee in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Shinta in Bowling.JPG Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1663.jpg IMG 1793.jpg Category:Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Red Males Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:6 Letters Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:One-time Anti-Pro Miis Category:Three-time Pro Category:Adults Category:Teenagers